Truth or Dare?
by Falling from dreams
Summary: 7th year is hard enough sharing a dorm with Draco Malfoy. Try Draco Malfoy that's secretly trying to date you for a bet. Stupid Blaise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter. Blah Blah Blah. You know the rest.

A/N: The characters will be slightly OOC. Sorry. I already warned

Hermione Granger stepped onto Platform Nine and 3/4 with a smile. Not the over-enthusiastic first year smile she had worn six years ago, but a happy smile. Now that the war was over and Harry had given old voldy what he deserved.

Her hair was no longer bushy (thankfully), but wavy and honey toned, and she had thrown out most of her clothes, replacing them with clothes that were well… a bit revealing. Also, with the aftermath of the incident in fourth year, she was no longer buck-toothed, and instead her teeth were straight, white, and perfect. Hermione had taken to wearing a bit of make-up; not much, just some concealer, lip gloss, and eyeliner.

She looked around for Harry and Ron, and when spotting them, walked over to them quickly.

"Wow." Said Harry.

Ron just gaped.

Hermione shot Ron a glare.

"Hi Harry! You've grown again!" squealed Hermione, embracing Harry in a tight hug.

"Really?" Harry replied, confused. "From what the Dursley's have been feeding me, which is basically nothing, I definitely should have shrunk. I'm actually really looking forward to the feast tonight." He mumbled thoughtfully.

Ron was still gaping.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and glanced at her watch again.

Hermione sighed, fingered the Head Girl badge on her robes, and beckoned Harry and Ron to come with her to find a suitable carriage.

Parvati and Lavender were the first ones to notice - Lavender could smell make-up a mile away.

"Hermione, is that YOU?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yup."

"Hmph." She turned back to reading the Daily Prophet.

Hermione and Harry found a spare compartment, and beckoned for Ron to join them, accompanied by Ginny.

"So, Ron, how was your summer?" asked Hermione.

"Incredibly boring. I spent the first half being forced to clean by mum. But then Harry turned up, and I suppose it got better. Ginny's still drooling all over him." replied Ron.

Harry blushed. He and Ginny had shared their first kiss over the summer. This had unfortunately been cut short by an angry Ron, who had burst in on them. Hem hem.

Just then, Draco Malfoy opened the door.

"Malfoy." spat Ron.

"Potter, Weasel, Mudblood." He addressed them coldly. Although the Malfoy's name had been cleared due to Harry's statement at his trial that Draco never killed anybody, many of the public still thought of them as Dark Wizards.

"What do you want?" asked Harry coldly.

"As a matter of fact, I have come on orders from Professor McGonagall, and she requests you at the front of the train to discuss your Head Girl duties." He smirked, turned, and left, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron nervously. She was keen to start her duties right away, but she was also excited to meet the head boy, as they would have to share dormitories for the whole year, as well as patrolling the corridors together.

She said goodbye to Harry and Ginny, and left with Ron who she waved off at the prefect compartment. She would be seeing him soon.

She entered the staff carriage, which was right at the front of the train. She sat down, and waited for the Head Boy and Professor McGonagall.

She had only waited a few minutes when the door sprang open. It was Draco Malfoy.

Again.

"What do you want this time, Ferret?" she asked, irritably.

"Feisty, aren't you? I'm the new Head Boy, Granger."

Hermione gaped, staring at the badge on his chest.

"WHAT?!?!" she cried.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!" she wailed.

"ANYBODY, ANYBODY BUT YOU!!" she was yelling now.

Students were beginning to stare through the compartment door.

"DON'T YOU REALISE THAT WE HAVE TO SHARE A DORM TOGETHER?!?! WHAT WAS MCGONAGALL THINKING?!?!" she shrieked.

"I was thinking that you two could behave like mature adults, get on with your prejudices, and be a fantastic Head Girl and Boy." Replied Professor McGonagall curtly, as she entered the compartment.

"But-"

"Granger's right, Professor. Are you sure we have to share dorms?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, but if you want to back out, I'm sure Mr. Potter would be glad to take your place." She responded, her mouth twitching.

"NO. No. It's ok then." He replied curtly.

He could not bear the prospect of having the oh-so-mighty Harry Potter ranked above him. Again.

"Well, now that you have calmed down, it is time to discuss your duties." Said McGonagall.

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"You will patrol the castle 5 times a week, beginning from Sunday, through to Thursday. You will tell the Prefects to do the rest, and you will set out specific times for them. You must patrol from 8:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. Is that understood?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione and Draco nodded again. It oddly looked like one of those bobbing dogs you see at the back of cars.

"As Head Girl and Boy, I expect you as a role model for the younger children. I don't care how you behave to each other in private, but behave yourselves in front of public. Also, there will be some specific events this year that you will have to plan and host, for example the Christmas ball and the Halloween feast. Please _try_ and work together co-operatively."

She placed heavy emphasis on the 'try'. Ahem.

Hermione sighed and nodded, as did Draco.

"Well, that is about it. Unless you want to talk dorms…" she smirked, seeing the grimace that had crossed both Hermione's and Draco's faces.

McGonagall left the compartment, leaving two angry teens to glare at each other.

Draco Malfoy sighed, and glared at Hermione again.

Hermione glared back and it turned into a staring competition until Hermione's eyes began to water and she blinked. He smirked.

She was beginning to hate this year.

**Edit: Okay, so I've edited some of this, and yeah. I'll be editing randomly when I suddenly have an urge to update. Yeah, that's it.**

**Ok guys, I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I was stuck for time. Also, read my naruto story, Unwritten law. PLEASE? Please R&R. Come on; the little button is just waiting for you to click it. PLEASE review. I'll be updating soon. I already have a lot of the chapters written. Yeah.**

**Until next time,**

**Alice :D**


	2. Back to Hoggy Warts

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. They mean a lot to me. Also, my USB broke, so that is why I haven't been able to update. Sorry. **

**By the way, I have no updating schedule, so be prepared for some long waits. But don't worry, I'll be as quick as I can. Also, this story is set post-war. Harry won, the Malfoy's are treated like scum, etc. Oh, and Lucius is in Azkaban. :D Buuuut, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Neville, Sirius and Crabbe are dead.**

**P.S. If I didn't make it clear to people, the characters will be OOC.**

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione called as she stepped off the carriage.

"Where were you? We were looking for you." Harry said.

"I was talking to Malfoy."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"What?!" spluttered Ron.

Ron had turned pale and was staring suspiciously at Hermione.

Hermione was _this_ close to rolling her eyes.

"No, Ronald, I am NOT going out with Malfoy. _You're _my boyfriend."

Ron's ears turned red.

"Fine. Well, Ginny was ogling at him - no offence Harry - so I wasn't too sure. Stupid Malfoy."

"Trust me, I would _never _go out with the Ferret."

Ron looked reassured.

"Guys, he's Head Boy."

"What?!" The boys chorused simultaneously.

It was a bit creepy, really.

"I know."

"But you're sharing a DORM!"

"I realise that, Ron."

"And Common Rooms, and bathrooms, and EVERYTHING!"

"I think I realised that too, Ron."

"But...but…but…"

"Ronald, if I want to keep this position I'll just have to deal with it."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Don't worry guys, I'll tell you the password and you can come over. Anytime."

"Thanks, 'Mione." Harry said.

They had arrived at the entrance of the great hall, where many students were piling in.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table, murmuring hellos to the 7th year students that had managed to survive the war besides her, Harry, and Ron. She looked around for her classmates, and then stopped as she realised that one in particular was missing.

Neville Longbottom.

The name nearly made her cry. Three killing curses had been directed towards Hermione, wandless and helpless by Lucius Malfoy, and Neville had run in and stood in front of her.

Hermione would never forget how brave he was, because SHE was supposed to die that night, not him.

Harry and Ron tried to console her, saying things like:

"He knew what he was doing."

Or

"All of us would have done the same thing."

It just made her feel even more guilty. Because it was _her_ fault that he was dead.

If she hadn't been so stupid and defended herself properly, they wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place and Neville might still be alive…

Hermione felt tears well up, but she forced them back and faced the front.

Dumbledore. Another death that should have been avoided.

"Students, welcome to another year back at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall announced.

"This year's Head Girl is Hermione Granger!"

Hermione stood up and blushed, feeling everyone's gazes on her.

Everyone applauded, well, except for most of the Slytherins, but she received an extra loud cheer from the Gryffindor table.

"And also our Head Boy…Draco Malfoy!"

A hushed silence spread throughout the hall as his name was announced.

However, that soon turned into applause, mainly led by the Slytherin table.

Hermione looked at Draco, and he gave a slight nod, meaning that they would try to be a least civil with each other.

Yeah, right.

The sorting had nearly finished and Hermione, unlike everyone else, was listening intently.

"Witcham, Micheal."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Wuldo, Benjamin!"

*FART*

The great hall had just exploded with laughter.

Peeves the poltergeist had placed a whoopee cushion, invisible, onto the seat.

And as Benjamin sat down…

Well, you know what happened.

"QUIET, PLEASE."

Benjamin, flushed with embarrassment and anger, ran towards the Hufflepuff table after being sorted.

"Zelba, Hilary."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione cheered as Hilary sat down at the table.

It had to end soon…

"This year, we will also be having some Beauxbatons exchange students, which will also be sorted into your houses. Give these four students a big welcome!"

Groans were heard as the students realised they would have to wait even longer for the food, although many students quickly recovered after a piercing glare from Professor McGonagall.

The four French students, two boys and two girls, smiled at the round of applause they were given.

"Lemongue, Danielle!"

An auburn-haired girl stepped forward and smiled.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ongeheart, Richard!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco Malfoy's head snapped up.

He had not been paying attention to the sorting, but at the mention of the Ongehearts, he immediately began staring at this so-called Richard.

The Ongehearts were the French royal family. The king, Francois Ongeheart, was a very powerful wizard that got what he wanted. He had no doubt that his nephew would be the same.

Heck, most of the purebloods were staring at Richard just like him, not sneering or glaring, just staring.

"Dumonde, Olivia!"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. The girl was stunningly beautiful.

_She must be part veela. _Hermione thought, as she watched Harry drool and Ron stare.

Sighing, she whacked them on their heads.

They turned around, looked sheepish, and began staring at the floor.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione studied the girl carefully. She walked with grace, yet with swiftness and strictness. And most of all, she looked stunning.

Hermione slightly envied the girl.

Draco Malfoy was also staring at the girl. She was hot, he could give her that. She had style, _maybe_ brains, curves, and an angelic smile.

"Blaise, what do you think of the hot Veela chick?"

"She's hot."

"Yeah, I thought so."

The last boy was to be sorted.

"Gongardue, David."

Hermione stared. This boy was nearly as beautiful as the French girl!

He looked around, and caught her eye. He winked…

_He winked._

He winked and sat down on the stool.

_Damn, _she thought, _why are they so…!?_

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Why does he__** have**__ to be in Ferret's house? God, I bet he'll be contaminated by all of Malfoy's Ferret-ness._

"Let the feast begin!"

"Ron, I'm going now. I have to meet Malfoy and Professor McGonagall at the end of the hall."

"Okay, herms. Bye."

Ron planted a soft kiss on her lips and walked out.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

Hermione gave a slight nod.

Draco nodded back, smirking.

Professor McGonagall appeared, smiling.

"It's good to see you two getting along. I am going to show you to the Head dorms."

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Draco Malfoy asked for the third time.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"No, . I have been a Professor at this school for thirty-nine years and I _don't _know how to get to the Head's Common Room."

Draco winced.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

The first _completely atrocious _thing that happened today.

Draco Malfoy **apologized. To a teacher.**

"This is the entrance. I shall leave you two to decide on a password and then tell it to the portrait."

Professor McGonagall walked away.

"How about I hate Hermione Granger?"

"How about Blond Ferrets are stupid?"

"Eternal hatred."

"I agree, but not a suitable password."

"Fine, how about Mudbloods suck?"

"How about arrogant Purebloods like Draco Malfoy suck?"

"Shut up."

"Then decide on something _neutral._"

"Might I suggest something?" said the portrait of the little girl.

"No you may not." Replied Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Yes, you can." She said, eyeing Malfoy carefully.

He rolled his eyes.

"How about Raspberries Cologne?"

"Um…" Hermione was taken aback.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"I can smell through this painting, and my extra sensitive nose says that you, Miss Granger, smell like Raspberries, and you, Mister Malfoy, smell like cologne."

"Very…interesting." Draco mused.

"Fine, then. Our password is Raspberries Cologne." Hermione told the little girl, not even bothering to ask Draco what he thought.

The little girl smiled and the door opened.

"Wow…" said Hermione as the door closed behind her.

**Edit: It's been edited. Yup.**

**So how was it? Crappy? Awesome? Weird? REVIEW!! **

**By the way, if you didn't read the author note at the start, my USB broke. Therefore, all the next ten chapters have to be retyped. **

**Poo, I know,**

**Um…yeah. REVIEW! Now. Please?**

**Alice. Or rather, **

**.. :D**


	3. I don't care

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so JK, don't sue me, kay?**

**A/N: I am so sorry. I just haven't had any inspiration to write whatsoever. I can't believe it's been three months since I last updated. I apologise profusely. It was only thanks to a reviewer (Background Music) that I had the inspiration to keep going. Koodles to you!**

_Previously:_

"Fine, then. Our password is Raspberries Cologne." Hermione told the little girl, not even bothering to ask Draco what he thought.

The little girl smiled and the door opened.

"Wow…" said Hermione as the door closed behind her.

**Chapter Three**

Hermione gazed around the room, her mouth agape.

The common room was beautiful, even larger than the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked over at Malfoy, who seemed unfazed.

He probably was used to all this, stupid arrogant little pureblood.

While she hurried over to the stuffed bookshelf in the corner of the room, Draco Malfoy collapsed onto the leather sofa and gazed at the burning fire right in front of him, basking in the heat.

"Malfoy?"

A voice woke him from his daydream.

"What, Granger?"

"I don't know how to say this…" she began giggling.

"Spit it out."

"Your robes are on fire…" she began laughing hysterically.

Draco jumped, and looked down at his robe. Sure enough, a trail of hot flames had caught on to the hem of his robe.

"Aguamenti." He said clearly, and the fire was put out, leaving the corner of his robe tattered and charred.

Granger was still laughing.

"Shut up, mudblood."

"Your face. Priceless!"

"Granger, if you don't shut up, I'll hex you right now."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." She said, but she stopped laughing.

"Reparo." His robes were repaired.

"I'll see you in the morning, Mudblood." And the Head Boy disappeared into his room.

Hermione sighed and sat down at the large study table, contemplating how bad this year was going to be. Living with Malfoy, what a nightmare! She wasn't sure if she could handle living with him for a whole year. Sighing again, she went into her own room and prepared for bed.

Draco shut his door and lay down on his four-poster bed, taking off his t-shirt. He kicked open his trunk, and grabbed his toiletries, and headed for his ensuite bathroom.

"Granger?!" he said, seeing her in HIS bathroom.

Wearing…bright orange pajamas.

"Malfoy." Hermione said in the middle of brushing her teeth.

"Granger, use your own bloody bathroom."

"Malfoy," she said as she wiped her mouth.

"didn't you know, we have to…"

Hermione stopped abruptly, staring at his chest. His bare chest.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I always sleep bare-chested. What were you saying?"

"Um, oh, right, we have to share a bathroom."

"You're kidding."

"No, actually."

Hermione didn't want to look at him, or rather, at his muscled and sculpted chest.

_Get a grip on yourself. You have Ron._

Hermione shook herself mentally.

Draco sighed. His year just got considerably worse.

"Since we don't want to be near each other, I suggest we make a schedule. I want the morning showers." Hermione stated.

"No, Granger, you can have the evening showers. I want the morning showers."

"Malfoy, I insist on the morning showers."

"Granger, stop arguing. I'm having the morning showers, and that's final."

"Ferret, don't make me hex you. I, as a girl, need the morning showers."

"Granger, stop arguing."

"As a so-called gentlemen, should let me have the showers first."

"Aaah, yes, but that only goes for ladies."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy, just leave it."

"Granger, I seriously-"

"I should have them-"

"No, I need-"

"Malfoy, stop argu-"

"Shut up mud-"

"Ferret, I-"

"You filthy-"

"Stupid bast-"

"Why you li-"

"I-"

"But-"

"JUST SHUT UP." Hermione yelled.

Hermione glared at Malfoy and stalked out of the room.

Collapsing on her bed, she swore under her breath.

Rolling over and closing her eyes, there was only one thing on her mind.

She was _definitely _getting the first shower tomorrow.

Hermione woke up extra early, and crept silently to the bathroom.

Opening the door, she peered inside, and it seemed like the coast was clear.

She started undressing, sighing internally when she saw there was only one shower, which they would have to share, and a big tub-

MALFOY.

"Malfoy! YOU PERV!"

"Well, the strip show was very entertaining."

"You are disgusting!"

"So are you."

Actually, Draco was thinking otherwise. The rounded curve of her hips, her flat stomach, her flawless pale skin…he couldn't believe Granger had that body under her baggy school robes.

Shaking his head as if he were to clear it, he snapped back to reality.

Granger was looming over him in a skimpy nightdress, arms folded.

"Well, since none of us are willing to give the morning showers up, we'll have to alternate. Tomorrow, I get the shower."

She stalked out of the bathroom and groaned into her pillow.

Malfoy was making her crazy.

"Harry! Ron! What took you so long?"

"This sleepyhead wouldn't get out of bed." Harry said, gesturing to a yawning Ron.

"Sorry, Mione." Ron said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

They sat down at the table as Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables.

Hermione grinned as she saw her schedule; Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Charms and Ancient Runes.

_Not a bad day, _she mused.

"Hermione…we only have two classes with you…" Ron pouted.

"Oh Ronald, it's time to start independent learning. I can't be there for you always."

Ron smiled sadly and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione instantly replied, although…it felt different.

They broke apart as the bell rang for class, and the three headed to transfiguration.

"Now, today is a very important lesson where you will be turning objects into animals. This is a very important spell that will definitely appear on your NEWTs. Unlike the spells we have learnt previously, this spell allows you to choose what the animal will be. Keep in mind that this spell will eventually wear off. Do NOT let me see you attempt ridiculous animals such as dragons or sphinxes. You must concentrate heavily on the animal you wish your animal to change into, and say clearly, _Horatia sopeniara._ I repeat, this spell requires a lot of concentration. You may begin."

"_Horatia Sopeniara." _Ron's quill turned into a…oh lord.

"Everyone, away from the creature!"

The creature was half dog half…troll?

"Firutio Sopeniara!" Professor McGonagall returned the creature to a quill.

"Mr. Weasley, concentrate more on the animal. Your mind must be wandering only heaven knows where. Still, it was very good for your first try. 10 points to Gryffindor."

Ron grinned.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you please try it?"

There were hushed whispers all around the classroom.

Draco Malfoy looked up from his seat and glared at the professor, as if daring her to try and force him.

Silence.

Professor McGonagall's lips pursed and her expression hardened.

"5 points from Slytherin."

She walked back around to the front of the classroom.

"Miss Granger?"

"_Horatia Sopeniara!"_

A magnificent lion appeared next to her desk, and roared, causing most of the class to cover their ears.

"Excellent work! Twenty points to Gryffindor! Oh and Miss Granger, could you please help Mr. Malfoy with his Transfiguration while the rest of the class works? Class, continue."

Hermione hesitantly walked over to where Malfoy was sitting.

"Okay, so what do-"

"Don't bother, Granger, I've known about the pathetic transfiguration since bloody second year. _Horatia Sopeniara."_

A black serpent with silver and crimson streaks appeared next to the table.

"Then why didn't you just show the class?"

"Because Granger, I don't care."

"What do you mean? You were 2nd best in our year during OWLs."

"It means what I said, Granger. I don't care about anything anymore."

He looked into her eyes, his grey ones penetrating deep into her.

But then he looked away, and the connection was broken.

"Go away, Granger."

Hermione backed slowly away from his seat, almost knocking into an unsuspecting Seamus Finnigan.

It wasn't until she had got back to her seat did she realise that he never once called her mudblood.

"Man, I haven't seen you drink like this since before…"

Blaise broke off abruptly seeing the look on Draco's face.

Blaise sighed and set down this glass of Firewhisky.

"Draco, man, things could be worse. I mean, although the whole entire wizarding world hates you and your family, and you haven't got a decent lay in weeks, it doesn't mean you have to be all moping and depressed."

Draco glared at Blaise through red-rimmed eyes.

"Blaise, shut up."

"Okay, okay. How about a little game?"

"Of what?"

"Truth or Dare."

Draco sighed.

"Fine. I'll go first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken."

"Slytherins _are _cowardly."

"Okay. Who's your father?"

Blaise pursed his lips.

"Draco…."

"You did promise to tell me one day."

"Fine. An Italian bloke called Marcus Antoneli."

"Oh."

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare. I, unlike you, am not a chicken."

"Fine then. How about a little bet?"

"The odds?"

"Ten thousand."

Draco was slightly taken aback. The Zabinis had lost much of their fortune in the war. For Blaise to bet so highly against him it must be quite a difficult bet.

Of course, that's what made it more interesting.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"You ready?"

Draco glared at Blaise.

"You…have to date Hermione Granger."

The silence was deafening.

**Edit: Minor Edits.**

**THERE. DONE. *jumps***

**Okay. Hopefully you guys like it. Read and Review. It inspires me to keep going.**

**Alice. **


	4. Introducing Richard Ongeheart

**Disclaimer: Fine, fine, I don't own bloody Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry readers, I've just been having some writers' block, but no matter. I'm back on track and so here is chapter four. Enjoy. Oh, and Review. Please.**

_Previously:_

"You…have to date Hermione Granger."

The silence was deafening.

**Chapter Four**

"You're joking."

"Perfectly serious." Blaise chuckled.

"Zabini, I hate you."

"Aw, man, it isn't that bad."

"Blaise, how would YOU feel if you had to date a mudblood?"

"Don't be silly, Draco. I know you don't care about blood anymore."

"Still, it's Granger. The mud…" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, muggle-born. But it doesn't change the fact that she's the bookworm, teacher's pet, know-it-all that I've hated since first year." D

"You don't _have_ to do it."

"Right, and lose to you? No fucking way."

Blaise grinned.

"Well, this should be good. Can't wait to see Weasel's face!" Blaise chuckled.

Draco glared.

"See you in the morning, Draco." Blaise smirked.

One day Draco was definitely going to kill Blaise.

Draco sighed and trudged all the way to his heads common room.

"Raspberries Cologne."

He collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain brown-haired bookworm.

"Bloody Hell Granger, is that one of your muggle contraptions?"

Well, what a great start to a new day.

Hermione yawned and turned around, but her face broke into a wide smile when she saw what he was pointing at.

As soon as she found out she was Head Girl she sent a letter to Hogwarts pleading for Professor McGonagall to allow her to have a television in her Dorm.

She was _extremely_ pleased that she agreed.

"Why thank you for noticing."

"What is it then?"

"It is called a television."

"A tele-what?"

"A television."

"And what does it do?"

"It shows programs."

"Oh really. What sort?"

"All sort of things, actually. Documentaries, Dramas, Reality shows, oh and-"

"Well, what is it doing in here?"

"I asked the Headmistress for one."

"Without my consent?"

"I don't need your consent."

"Really now. You seem to have forgotten that this is my common room too?"

"No, actually. You can decorate it however you like…as long as you have permission from the Headmistress."

"I don't want to dirty my things with your Mudblood germs."

"Fine. Be an arrogant prat."

She turned and went into her Head Girl room, leaving an annoyed Draco Malfoy staring at the so-called television.

She shut the door and sighed. _That _went well.

Draco sighed.

He was going to lose the bet after all.

I mean, seriously, who could take living with _that _the whole bloody year?

Draco sighed again and went and put on his robes.

_At the Slytherin table:_

"Blaise, Richard Ongeheart."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I don't like him."

"Draco, you don't HAVE to like him."

"He thinks he's so superior."

"Well, technically he is. He's part of a royal family."

"So I see people are talking about me."

Blaise and Draco spun around to see a smug Richard Ongeheart standing behind them.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco extended his hand and shook it roughly with Richard's.

"Blaise Zabini."

Blaise did the same, both wearing cold expressions.

"Do you like it here, in England?"

"It is alright. I liked Beauxbatons more. It is quite cold here."

"You don't seem French." Draco muttered.

Richard shrugged.

"I was educated it many different countries, I really only spent summer in France. I studied at Salem's institute in America and Gingeorg School in Germany as well as Beauxbatons."

"How long do you plan on staying at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure. Enough to get rid of the Mudbloods."

"You shouldn't say that here." Draco said, surprising himself.

Blaise nodded and crossed his arms.

"Everyone knows that this school is in favour of muggle-borns, not against them." Blaise added, his voice cold.

"Young Malfoy, wasn't it your family who followed the Dark Lord, believing that Purebloods like ourselves should be superior?"

Draco glared.

"Just because my family does, doesn't mean that I do. The Head Girl is a muggle-born, and of higher rank than the likes of _you!"_

"How dare you?! I am of Royal Blood! I deserve the highest respect." Richard Ongeheart looked affronted.

Draco scoffed.

"You won't get that here. I am the _Slytherin _King. Everyone on this table obeys me, and me only. Nobody cares if you're royalty or not."

Draco smirked as his now enemy digested the information.

"Enjoy your time here, _Ongeheart._"

Draco and Blaise pushed past him and it wasn't till he reached the doors did he realise that the Hall had gone deathly silent and everyone has overheard their conversation.

Draco glanced towards Hermione Granger, who was staring at him with her mouth open…most unladylike.

Draco scoffed again and exited the hall.

"Wow, never expected Malfoy to have it in him." Ron said, spraying bits of scrambled eggs all over the table.

"Ronald!"

"What?"

"Chew with your mouth _closed._"

"Sorry, 'Mione."

"I thought he would have been all chummy with Richard Ongeheart. They're both smug, rich and egotistical snobs." Harry said.

Hermione didn't say anything. She was in too much shock, because:

Draco Malfoy defended her.

Draco Malfoy defended Mudbloods.

Draco Malfoy suddenly became a whole lot more interesting.

"Mione, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just stressing over NEWTs."

"Already!? It's the second day of classes for Merlin's sake."

"You can never be too prepared, Harry."

"Don't worry Mione, you'll be fine. You study three times as much as me and Ron and we still did pretty good on our OWLs."

"NEWTs are harder, Harry. You really need to study more."

"Okay, okay. I'll do a bit more after Quidditch tonight. Are you coming to watch, anyway?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I think I have head girl duties. But I'll see if Malfoy's willing to let me go."

Harry scoffed.

"Not likely. Don't worry about it, just cheer for us on Saturday, kay? I'll see you in Charms!"

Harry and Ron stood up to go to astronomy, while Hermione headed off to Ancient Runes.

"Wait, Hermione!"

"Ron?"

Ron kissed her softly and Hermione smiled against his lips.

"Granger!"

Draco Malfoy's cold voice woke her from her reverie.

"He probably wants something about Head duties." Hermione murmered as she and Ron broke apart.

"Bye then." Ron grinned at her.

"Bye."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"McGonagall gave us a roster for Head duties."

"And why couldn't this wait until after class?"

"I just wanted you to stop sucking face with weaselbee."

"Stop insulting my friends, Malfoy."

He shrugged.

"It's what I do."

Hermione sighed and thrust the roster back in his hands, cringing when her skin lightly brushed his.

"See you later, Malfoy."

"Not so fast Granger."

"What do you want now?!"

"Out of common courtesy, I was wondering whether you want to walk with me to your next class, as I have Ancient Runes as well."

"Oh, well, I…"

Draco sighed.

"Let's just go."

And so Hermione walked to Ancient Runes…with Draco Malfoy.

How…nice.

"I want two lengths of parchment on Harold Hardrada's use of Ancient Runes in the Middle Ages, and I want everyone to pay special attention to Viking Magic and why Ancient Runes was so important in Medieval Times. Due by Thursday. Dismissed."

The class groaned at the amount of homework they were given on top of what they already had.

Well, except for Hermione of course.

The class filed out and Hermione headed to History of Magic.

"Draco Malfoy is staring at you."

Parvati Patil whispered to Hermione at the start of History of Magic.

"As if, Parvati. Why would he stare at me? He must be looking at someone else. You, perhaps."

Parvati blushed.

"Yes, well, even though he's from a dark and twisted family, he is still one hunk of a guy. And the fact remains, Hermione. He's staring at you."

Hermione turned around to find that, yes indeed, he was staring at her.

She blushed, and turned back towards the front.

_You have Ron, you have Ron…_

_**He does have nice hair.**_

_Who the fuck are you?!_

_**Your inner self.**_

_Oh really._

_**Yes.**_

_Well, you cannot possibly be my inner self because my inner self would have never said that Malfoy has nice hair!_

_**You just won't admit it sweetie. You have a crush on him.**_

_I do not! I have Ron!_

_**You do, and there's no point in arguing.**_

_I, Hermione Granger, am not attracted to Draco Malfoy._

_**So this is denial, right?**_

_No, I-_

"Miss Granger!"

*silence*

"Miss Granger?!"

"What? Huh?"

Professor Binns was looking expectantly at her.

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry, could you please repeat the question?"

The class sniggered.

"In which year did Elric the Evil lead an attack on the Wizarding Village of Hippon Valley?"

"1657, sir."

"Correct, Miss Granger."

And so the lesson went on.

"Granger?"

It was nearly eleven o'clock, and he had yet to bring up Head duties.

"Oi, Granger."

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"We need to discuss the roster."

"Oh. Okay."

Hermione scooted her chair of to his.

"We have to patrol every night, but we can choose what times and give the rest to the prefects."

"What's good for you?"

"Well, I have Quidditch on Wednesday's and Fridays from 7:00 until 8:30."

"And I have Charms Club on Thursday's at 7:30 till 8:30."

"I think we should leave some time to get ready for patrol, like so that I can change after Quidditch - you know?"

"Okay. How about, since we have to patrol at least an hour, I suggest 8:45 -so you can get changed -until 10:00, for Wednesday to Friday. As for Mondays and Wednesdays…what do you think?

"Well, I want to get most of my homework done on those days, so maybe 7:45 to 9:00? Straight after dinner."

"That sounds okay. Oh, we also don't have a curfew, and can go into the restricted area and borrow without a note."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, we'll assign the rest of the prefects tomorrow, 'cause I'm really tired."

Hermione stifled a yawn.

"Okay. Goodnight, Granger."

"What?" Hermione spun around, tiredness momentarily forgotten. Had he just bade her goodnight?

"I said, Goodnight Granger."

Yes, he had indeed.

"Oh, um, Goodnight Malfoy."

Hermione walked into her room and shut the door.

He was being polite to her.

He was staring at her in class.

He was being _nice _to her.

She didn't understand him; he gave her so many mixed emotions, and she was so confused.

What was he trying to do?

But more importantly, what the fuck had just happened?

**A/N: So, I hoped you guys liked it! Please review. : ) I need inspiration.**

**Alice.**


End file.
